


I Ship It

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @superwholocksnape I saw you taking requests? Can I request a one-shot with Metatron x human reader? Where he is kidnapping they and Cas, and reader learns that Metatron write fanfiction with TFW and with the reader too, shipping them with himself. It can be smutty or not, as you wish.) Sorry, if it’s pretty messy. Thank you. ♥





	I Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @superwholocksnape I saw you taking requests? Can I request a one-shot with Metatron x human reader? Where he is kidnapping they and Cas, and reader learns that Metatron write fanfiction with TFW and with the reader too, shipping them with himself. It can be smutty or not, as you wish.) Sorry, if it’s pretty messy. Thank you. ♥

You’d met your share of angels in your life time. It came with the whole ‘being a Winchester’ deal. Not like you could avoid it. Cas was like a third older brother. You adored him. Gabriel was an acquired taste, in your opinion. He made you laugh, and never tried to harm you, so he was a-okay in your mind. There were one or two others that you really didn’t mind,  but most were the worst.

Metatron, for example. While you understood his love of books, that’s just about where your approval ended. He was like King of the Dicks or some shit. At the moment, you were being held away from your brothers, and far away from Cas. For some reason, he’d been far kinder to you than to the others. Was it because you’re a girl? Because you’re the youngest? Either way, it annoyed you.

He’d put you in the library. Why he picked there, it was fairly obvious. Sighing, you sat down at the desk and glanced at his computer. Last time you’d seen him, he’d been using a type writer. When did he upgrade? 

Curious, you turned it on. Chances were, he would have a password, and you’d move on. Shockingly enough, there was no password. Right there on the desktop was a folder labled ‘I Ship It’. Furrowing your brows, you tried to imagine him actually saying that. The thought was comical.

You knew you shouldn’t click it. It was an invasion of privacy…but he kidnapped you. So, you were just making this even, right? Biting your lip, you double clicked the folder. There were a ton of text documents. Seeing one with your name, you raised an eyebrow. Taking a breath, you opened it. Your eyes skimmed it and went wide. “No fucking way.” You gasped.

_I looked up to see her in a long white gown, her hair in loose curls that draped perfectly over her shoulders…._

_…and my lips moved gently against hers as I cupped her cheeks._

_My hands moved down her back as I unzipped her wedding dress, my heart pounding in my chest…_

_She looked up at me, a light in her eyes. Her bare skin against mine for the first time, about to become one. “Make love to me, Metatron.” She said sweetly._

_I smiled down at her. “I’ve been waiting for this, Y/N…”_

You quickly shut down the computer, pretty sure you’d need some serious bar time after this. Your cheeks were burning up when you heard the doors to the library open, causing you to jump.

“I brought you some refreshments.” You heard Metatron’s voice, and you willed your cheeks to calm the fuck down. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Fine.” You managed, not looking at him.

His eyes went between you and the computer. “Oh, boy. You read them, didn’t you?”

“Just…part of one.”

He sighed. “I should have known you’d never feel the same way.”

You looked over at him, shocked. “You kidnapped me and my family, you tricked Cas, who is like my brother, you’ve been nothing but a giant fuck wad. And you seem to be taken off guard by this.”

His eyes met yours. “So, if I changed…?”


End file.
